All-In Trip to Hell
by Aimwolf
Summary: A vacation turns into a heaven for one and a hell for the other, but things take a turn for the worse and it seems to become a trip to Hell for everyone involved.
1. The packing

The family would go on a vacation, a fancy trip to Barcelona. Maxwell had the idea to go when checking out a few old travel brochures he found in his desk. He wanted to call Niles to throw them away, but then decided to have a look. One thing led to another and now they were packing or at least, Niles was packing most of the things. Niles, probably the only one, wasn't really happy with this sudden trip. He'd rather stayed home, alone, without the family. That was his idea of a vacation. Now he would end up doing all the stuff while the rest was spending the day at the beach. Great, just great. Yet, he kept a smile, trying to enjoy the rest in their joy. When everything was loaded in the limo and he took his place behind the wheel, he actually felt some happiness as well. Maybe this wasn't going to be too bad, maybe he could arrange some free time for himself as well. And, even better, he wouldn't have to see Miss Babcock for two weeks, that was good. '

"Oh, old man, I would almost forget. C.C is joining us, she wanted to visit an aunt who lives in Spain''. And there went his good mood again, like someone had opened the window and the wild wind outside tore it from his hands. The kids weren't happy with that news either and even Mrs. Sheffield, who was normally the positive sunshine, complained. "Dad, why does she has to come with us?'' Maggie whined, regretting that she had come with. "Yeah, she will bring us bad luck'' Brighton claimed and looked at Niles. "Right?'' he asked, knowing that the butler would sure agree with him. "Sir, you know that she doesn't care about her family'' Niles said while winking at the boy, showing that he was very right about the bad luck. No, Babcock was no family person, so why this interest in her aunt? "It's not for us to talk about that'' Maxwell said, to escape the discussion. Everyone sighed and Niles started the Limo, heading to C.C's place. He knew what she wanted to do and he was going to be sure that she would fail. Of course, he already knew that, but you could never be sure. Well, at least he had his hobby with him, but these were going to be two long weeks.

He parked the stretcher and went out to get Miss Babcock. Standing in the elevator he gave some time to himself, some time to think. Was she really going to try it again? She just got dumped by another boyfriend. Niles didn't even remember his name. Well, he probably wasn't worth to remember at all. The elevator stopped and the doors opened when they arrived. Well, time to encounter the dragon, he really needed to remember bringing his shiny armor when he was here. Hell, he even forgot it at home when the dragon had landed there, spreading terror. Ah well, he could take her fire. He knocked at the door, waited a few seconds, saw the door flying open and a bag landed against his chest. A heavy bag.

The moment her doorbell rang C.C already knew who that was. She didn't need to smell the lemon pledge even, because no one else would get her. Not that he was probaly happy with it, but it was his job. C.C picked up one of her heaviest bags, with all the documents and important stuff in it,(she was going to work there, after all) and walked with it to the door to open it and threw it at the butler. He caught the bag, what was quite impressive, (she had to admit) and staggered backwards, almost losing his balance. When he got both feet on the ground again and the bag firm in his arms, he gave her a dirty look. She smiled playfully at him.

"What was the need for that?''  
''Just a sudden butlers test''  
''Did I pass?..''

Niles voice was dripping with the sarcasm as he asked the question, already tired of it. ''Yes, you did'', her voice sounded like a real teacher and Niles was waiting on the inevitable punchline. '''But you still got an F, Bellboy'' she continued and laughed her sultry laugh. Niles growled at her and put the bad down to take the rest. ''Let's go, before Mister Sheffield fires me and Miss Magraret is going to drive the limo''. The idea of the 'big one' driving the long, expensive car, with her in it, gave C.C a horrified look on the face and she quickly went in the elevator. Niles was able the get in just in time with all of Miss Babcocks luggage. C.C smirked at him and he pouted at her, then they both turned their heads away and just looked at the numbers coming by as the elevator went down. When the 'ping' finally came, C.C walked out with her handbag and sunglasses in an arrogant way. Niles picked up the two big bags again and wanted to follow her, when he suddenly remember something. ''Miss Babcock?'' "Yes?'' ''Where's Chester?''

C.C turned around quickly and looked shocked at him. ''Oh, no... He's still..'' her face changed and a sly smile appeared. ''...At the shelter'' she finished her sentence. ''Now, come along'' she continued to walk to the Limo. Niles gruntled and was seriously considering jumping for that big truck coming his way. It would be a lot quicker and less painfull than two weeks with her in Barcelona. Yet, he didn't want to ruin the others' trip, so he followed the Babcock truck instead.


	2. It is a limo, not a racecar!

"That sure took some time, did the elevator break down or something?", Nanny Fine's nasal voice greeted C.C as she went into the car. She cringed inside and ignored the ex-nanny alltogether. The trunk was opened and she saw Niles putting her bags in. The boy looked up from his nitendo when the trunk was slammed closed again. "That is surely closed now" he joked. No one else laughed, because the next moment the door of the chauffeur's seat was thrown open with a great force. When Niles got in, after having trouble with his seatbelt, he turned the key and kicked the accelerator, making the limo flew forwards with a big shock. Everyone in the car lost his balance and C.C found herself on the little girl. "Sorry" she murmured, as she quickly sat back and pulled her clothes back in place.

"Niles! Calm down!" Maxwell called at his butler, looking not happy with his behaviour. He got a grunt as answer, but Niles was acting a little bit calmer now. It still felt like they had accidently accesed the rollercoaster in the themepark. C.C wondered why Niles was so angry all of sudden, was it because of her? Was it that Chester joke? _'I hope that he calms down at least before we get involved in an accident, he is driving like Alain Prost"_. They others looked a little bit scared as the car dashed trough a turn. She couldn't blame them.

Maybe he shouldn't take his anger out on the road. Niles finally calmed down and slowed the limo, driving a lot calmer now. He heard sighs of relieve behind him and felt sorry for the family. He really had been driving dangerous and he didn't mean to do that or to even scare the people he needed to drive savely to the airport. Niles sighed as well. "Sorry for that, it won't happen again" he apologized. "It better won't" his boss said angry. Niles just nodded and concentrated on the road. He wasn't in the mood to have a discussion with Maxwell now.

C.C almost fell asleep during the ride, but the sounds always kept her awake, especcially one voice in special. So instead of sleeping, she looked at the back of Niles head, who hasn't said a word since his formule 1 training. The producer wished that she knew what bothered him so much. Hopefully he won't be like this the whole vacation. She only was going to stay a few days with her aunt and then she would join the rest. Niles was ths only one she could actually have a decent conversation with (if you could call it like that) and she liked him more in a 'not going the murder the whole family today' mood.

Niles pulled the limo up at the parking place and got out to help the others and to take all of the luggage. Lucky enough, they did understand that he wasn't some kind of superhero with superstrenght and they took at least one of their own bags. Even the Ice Queen, though she still left the heaviest bag over for him. They all put their bags in the waiting hall and Niles went to check the family in.

After a little hour they all finally got in the plane. The Sheffields and Miss Babcock in the first class and he, like always, in the economy class. He sighed and looked at the window as the plane took off. Panting and the feeling of someone sitting next to him made him look up. A woman putted her belt on, sighed and looked at him as well. Niles felt his heart drop in his chest. 'Wow'to quote Master Brighton.


	3. And there she was

Dark brown eyes were looking at him and he found himself lost in them, like in a cave. When finally being able to snap his head from the eyes, he looked at the rest of the woman. She was talking to him, but he didn't even notice. Half-long black hair, a little bit curly, a small cute nose and a light caramel skin. A few wrinkles gave away that she was somewhere around her fourty's. Niles finally registered her voice, which was a little bit hoarse, but still like an angel's. ''Sorry, what did you say?'' he asked, his cheeks going red. She giggled and shaked her head. ''I asked what your name was'' she said with great patience. Niles coughed, embarrassed by his own behaviour and wanted to anwser, but his brain seemed to have shut down and his name was gone from his head. ''Um...Bu..'' no, that wasn't good. ''Niles!'' he exclaimed loudly when his own name came back to him. The neighbours at the seats of the other side of the path looked up their side annoyed and Niles looked away. Got, he was acting like...like Miss Fine today. Of course, he was more often lost at the sight of a beautiful woman, but this reaction was new. He either started flirting right away or, with someone we all know very good, insulted them the moment he found his voice back. But that only happened one time. Rachel laughed, for others it may have sound weird and high, but for him it sounded like something straight from heaven. ''Nice name, my name is Rachel'' she said introducing herself. Niles noticed that she had an South European accent, Spanish-like. She probaly came from the country and was now heading home from a vacation here or something like that. „'Beautiful name" Niles completed Rachel with his smooth British voice. There was the flirt in him. Niles could really use that side of him, lucky enough it didn't leave him in a ditch. She blushed. „"Thanks, I will say it to my parents", she joked. Niles smirked and winked at her, „"I wonder if they also gave you that stunning body?".

Oh god, she couldn't believe it. Here she was, on a plane heading home, after a long but fun week in America, leaving her friends behind who could stay for another week, talking with one of the most funniest and handsome men she'd ever meet. And he was flirting with her! Rachel blushed only more at his second compliment and gave him a playfull shove. „"What a brutal man are you" she said with fake anger. He smiled at her and she felt her legs loosing their feeling. Oh god, was he an angel or something, „"Ï thought Angels could fly on their own" she said dreamly by the thought, then caught herself again. Did she say that out loud? „"You aren't flying as well" Niles anwser made her confused for a little bit and then she got it. Great, could she get any redder than she all was? She took a deep breath and looked in his blue eyes. „"Enough flirting for now, let's just...talk". He nodded, agreeing with her. „"Otherwise we will be enough inspiration for a sappy roman novel" he joked. A silent fell as both didn't know what to say. Niles found his voice back first. „""So, what are you going to do in Spain?". Rachel was happy that she wasn't the one to start and anwsered excited the qustion. „"Working, I work as a receptionist at a fancy hotel.".

„Oeh, what hotel"  
„La Sirena"

Niles eyes became big and a great, but suprised, smile appeared on his face. „"We're going to that hotel" he said cheerfully. Rachel just wanted to answer as happy as he was, when the word ‚'We'‚ hit her. „"We?". She suddenly felt unsure, who was the we he was talking about? He grinned at her worried face. „"Don't worry, it's just the family I...". His face cloudend and he looked worried all of sudden. „"I'm friends with..."

 _(Poor Niles... But here is Rachel)_


	4. The flight

No, he didn't dare to say that he was a butler, too often he had his heart broken by girls when he said he was a butler's son and later a butler himself. It was like on the moment they heard, he was not a real person for them anymore, more like a household appliance. They laughed nervous and then turned away. He didn't want that to happen. He wanted her to know the real him, not just the servant. Niles knew prefectly that he only had this flight for that, because at the airport and in the hotel she will soon discover the truth. Rachel looked worried at him and opened her mouth to speak after the silent that had fallen. "Where are they?" she asked, while trying to look over the chairs to a family he could belong to. Niles just shrugged. "They are pretty rich, so they travel firstclass". That probaly really sounded like they didn't care about their friend, (how he sometimes also felt like,) to Rachel. Of course, she asked him about it.  
"I'm not really on my place there, between all those rich snobs". Not true, he loved it, but it was a good lie for now. Hopefully he could keep a hold on the lies, because if she discovered he lied the whole time, it most likeley wasn't going to help at all in this new relationship.  
„"So" he said to enlighten the mood again and to escape the current conversation, "What were you doing in America?". She started to talk enthusiastic about her wonderful vacationweek in L.A and Niles listened gladly, looking dreamily from his blue eyes. It was a long time ago when he had this feeling and he already knew that he would never make a change with her.

'Her' was sitting bored with a glass of champagne in the first class of the plane, having a headache due to either the drank or the Nanny, sorry, Maxwell's wife... She looked tired at her partner making out with his wife the whole time. Couldn't they stop for once? She felt like she was going to puke. Which Gracie already did, thanks to Flabio giving her a sandwich, so there was no need for that. Lucky enough she wasn't the victim this time, but a older woman, who had screamed murder. That was quite funny, it always was when it didn't happen to you. Maxwell had offered his excuses a thousand times and given his acount number to her so that she could send the bill. However, that was the only fun moment so far. Maxwell even didn't want to talk business, so busy with his wife and her little swollen belly was he. So, now she waited until she could have some sleep or until they arrived. God, it sure was boring without Niles here. Then she had at least some entertainment. The rest probaly too. They could give a show here. Insult after insult. Until Maxwell would shut them down, tired by it. Men, that really sounded nice. Wow, was she missing Niles? No way, she would never. C.C Bacock did not miss a servant, surely not if the servant was Niles the Yenta. No, the boredom made her just think crazy thoughts. Another glass of bubbly would maybe do the trick.

Four and a half hours had passed and almost everyone was sleeping now, even though it was still light outside, or rather, again. Max and Fran slept against each other, the happy couple as always. The kids were laying over each other, a view you didn't see anyday and even C.C was asleep, slouching against her chair. In the other part where our other friends are, sleep had also possessed the travelers there. Niles and Rachel have both fallen asleep apart from each other, but Rachel had quickly moved to Niles in her sleep and was now sleeping against his breast which was slowly going up and down. To bypassers they would look like a married couple already. The other passagiers already knew of course that the two had just met, but most were impressed by chemical reaction they had to each other. Unknown to the British Butler and the Spanish Receptionist a man had already written about them in a colourful letter, he was going to sent as soon as they had arrived in Spain.

So, the plane flew futher in automatic pilote, with a calm atmosphere hanging it it and a lot of love as well.


	5. Together or separated?

Niles woke up, only to feel something heavy lying on his chest. He blinked a few times and looked down, to see Rachel's black hair. It wasn't so heavy anymore, in fact, she made him feel light now. He grinned, impressed by how fast they have gotten in this position. Most of his old girlfriends(not that many) did lay on his chest as well often, but she wasn't even his girlfriend. Looking aside he saw the first irritated couple now smiling at him sweetly. A blush crept up his face and he softly poked Rachel. She murmured something and snuggled a little bit more against him.

Um, okay. The Butler felt the couple ,and some others who could see it, looking at them intense and it was making him feel a bit uncomfortable. He tried again to wake the woman up, now lucky enough with blinked a few times and left out a yawn. Then she seemed to register her surroundings and shot up when discovering her position. Her face was clearly red, Niles saw, before she turned away and looked down at the ground. ''It's not a problem'' Niles tried to comfort her, softly putting his hand on her shoulder. "No one cares''. She shuddered under his touch and he feared that he took it a step too far already,so he let her go. A shiver went through her body again. Was she crying? Niles wanted to comfort her, but his hand stayed hanging in the hair, afraid that she wouldn't want it and that he would mess this up.

Finding Him in a plane was one thing,waking up on his chest was the other. Rachel first didn't really know what was going on, but then she noticed that her head was lying somewhere it probably shouldn't lay, yet. She also felt that people were watching them, even if she couldn't see them. Turning away from Niles in shame proved her point, as she saw the people next to them staring. Oh, hell. A few not so friendly Spanish words flew through her head, but she was too embarrassed to even say something. Well, looking at the bright side,maybe this was also kind of funny. Sleeping on a stranger, something she didn't do often. If she would fell asleep in public transport, she mostly likely would just lounge against her seat or being fold up a little. She didn't fell asleep on strangers, but then, Niles wasn't really a stranger anymore. Still, it didn't take the fact away that this was funny somehow.A smothered giggle escape her mouth and a few others followed, which probably made others confused, as it sounded a lot like crying. Her laugh always sounded like laugh escaped now for real and came above the sound of the tiny television in the front. When out of breath, she stopped the laughing and wheezed. A silent felt, by everyone, apart from a little child who started to cry. Rachel didn't care, better, she didn't even hear it.

She was laughing, just laughing. Niles stared at her with admiration. She could laugh about things like this. God, it was almost like she was getting more perfect as longer as he know domestic ignored the crying child and the action movie they played in the front. Rachel looked up at him, with her deep brown eyes, still giggling like a schoolgirl. It was adorable. Of course he couldn't help but laugh with her,what he then , almost everyone inside their class was laughing. Not because the reason Rachel and Niles had laughed about, but the fact those laughs were quite contagious. Well, this was sure one of his best flights, even if he wasn't in the first class.

Now, they probably were almost there, time to face his demons. One of them was called C.C Babcock by the way. The rest was just there to remember him that he was just a butler and nothing more and that women most likely would leave him if knowing it. No, Rachel couldn't know, not yet. He wanted to give himself a change. Give her a change.

C.C was suprised she could sleep at all, but the oldest Sheffield child shouting against her brother woke her up again. From her slumber, as Niles probably would say. Oh, God, she wasn't even fully awake and now that damn servant was already spooking around in her head? She frowned by the thought of her thinking about Hazel. Not possible, at least, not in that way. Only in the way on how to torment him. Talking about that, it was indeed a good idea to think about how she would make the days they were together in Spain hell for him. She almost surely knew that he would do the sane to her. No, wait change that. She was sure. Really sure. Even if she would go to her aunt, she would only stay there a few days and then she'd join the family back at the hotel in Barcelona. So, they had to spent time together in the warm sun. Stuck with each other and the family. Of course, she could just head back, but she thought that she earned this little vacation away.

Not more than he did, because, and let no one ever hear it, she had always agreed with him on him doing all the work in the house and almost never getting time for himself. She doubted he would now. Poor Butler Boy. The producer grinned to herself, as the light of the seatbelt warning lit up and a hollow female voice notified them of the oncoming landing.


	6. Reunited with the happy family

Niles and Rachel said their goodbyes, both pretty sure that they would meet soon again in the resort and Niles knew that he really needed to search the family. To be fair, he still didn't tell Rachel about him being a butler and he was hoping to somehow hide it, even when he was together with the whole family. He would tell it, eventually, if he had figured out how. The domestic found the Sheffields and Miss Babcock further away in the big hall of the airport. Well, they found him. With the help of Mrs Sheffield 'charming' voice, Niles was able to locate them as well and soon they were reunited together, time to get the bags. Now, Maxwell Sheffield might sometimes not be the brightest and little dense, he did at least understood that Niles wasn't some kind of superhero and that caring more than seven bags, even though with complete difference in size, was a little bit too much for the butler, so everyone was caring something. Even Babcock, although she rather had the help doing it, but she figured as much that Maxwell wouldn't be happy with her if she threw all of her stuff at Niles. Talking about the Devil, Rubbermaid seemed quite happy about something, as he was whispering the whole time. She wonder what got his mood in such highlights, so did Nanny Fine.

"You sound happy, Niles'' the nasal voice spoke while they were searching for the rented car. Niles looked up, completely lost in thoughts actually and nodded smiling at his best friend. "Just in a good mood'' he answered shortly, not wanting to go in details right then. Lucky enough for him, Maxwell had just found their car. It was a Van, a lot of space for their bags and of course themselves. Master Brighton and Niles had both decided that it would be a good idea to have a car with enough space, but not necessary a limousine. When everything and everyone was loaded in the Van, they could finally go. It was already getting dark and by time they reached La Sirena the night would have fallen already.

Normally a trip with the whole family would be a big cosy pleasure, but since everyone was too tired from the trip, it was now mainly sleeping children and two soft talking lovers. C.C was actually sitting next to Niles and was looking out of the window, looking at all the things they came by. Spain was a beautiful place to be and it had been a long time since she had. She stole a glance at Niles, who was driving. In the soft lights of the passing cars and streets she saw the features of his voice. He looked tired as well, but also determined to get to their destiny. She was still wondering why he was so happy at the airport, but too tired to ask about it and probably getting them both in a banter with no use, she decided to let it go for now. C.C turned away from him and closed her eyes, not seeing that the butler took a quick glance at the beautiful woman sitting next to him. Rachel was like a fresh breeze, like he had finally open a window in a hot room, but Miss Babcock was the heat in that room. Something he couldn't get rid of and actually didn't want to. Perhaps that was the reason he hadn't open the window in the first place, because he didn't want to use the heat. Well, there was sure a lot of heat between them.

It was indeed dark when they had arrived at the place they would stay two long weeks. Good, dark wasn't actually right. If the lights of the city didn't light up the place enough, the stars surely would. It was a beautiful night and the family was first stargazing for a long period, until Brighton asked if they shouldn't get inside or if the plan was to sleep in the Van tonight. Of course, a boy his age with no special interest in the galaxy was more quickly to turn awa from the sight above them, but the others did agree with him. The outside air did a good job and they weren't that tired anymore, which was a very good thing to Niles, as he still had useful help carrying the bags inside. There were two receptisonists, a young and for the time of the day very energetic and happy going man and a older, little bit moody, but soft woman. It made Niles wonder when Rachel would be working here again, she did say that she was going to start her work very quick actually. The woman, Estrelle, helped them at the desk and gave a explanation about how things worked in the resort, while the boy filled in their information in the computer. When he turned over to give the keys, Niles read his name as well. Tobias. Miss Magrartet seemed to be impressed by the way Tobias handed the keys and wished them a nice stay. Niles saw that and hoped for her that they either worked with three at the desk or that when Rachel came back, it would be Estrelle to leave the desk. Of course, to do others things around the hotel.

Miss Babcock got the call when she was already laying in bed and actually first thought that it was someone from America, but when she answered it, if was her aunt. "Sorry, darling for the late call. I got something I have to intend too. Do you mind coming over later, like three days, I think it should be fine by than". Her aunt was always straight to the subject and at the time a sleepy C.C had to progess the words first. Oh... Alright.


End file.
